


The Jacket

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: Because we need a fic with The Jacket!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The SC Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+SC+Fandom).



> I stayed at home sick today. Thought I'd be productive in some way. Hope you all enjoy!

David knows The Jacket holds great power. He has called upon its use rarely. Its most recent outing was to seduce Sebastien Raine in order to get back at him for how he treated David and his mom. David knows he looks irresistible in it and his confidence goes up to 11. In the past, he used it when he went out, looking for...what? Romance, a hook up, attention? Thinking back on it now, he is unsure what he wanted on those lonely nights. Thankfully, those nights are no more. 

Patrick has yet to see David in The Jacket. On this, their one year anniversary and David’s birthday, David decides it was time to use The Jacket for a good purpose. He knows Patrick already finds him hot and sexy, but seeing him in The Jacket, Patrick won’t be able to control himself. 

Their plans for the evening are simple, go to dinner at Cafe Tropical and then go home, presumably to make love. David would leave work early and meet Patrick at the Cafe after he closed the store, essentially recreating their first date. Except now, instead of Patrick worrying about how the date would end, he knows he’ll be going home with his boyfriend. David is sure the plans might change once Patrick sees him in The Jacket. To complete his outfit, David wears his black jeans with the shredded knees and his white t-shirt with the open lips showing fangs dripping with hearts. He imagines his boyfriend growing hard at first sight. They’ll likely head straight home and worry about food later. 

David walks into the Cafe and sees Patrick sitting at the same booth as their first date. He smiles at Patrick. Patrick’s eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open. Before sitting down opposite his boyfriend, David kisses Patrick on the cheek and whispers into his ear, “Happy Anniversary, Patrick.”

“Happy Birthday, David,” says Patrick after clearing his throat. He takes a big drink of water. 

“Thank you. I take it you like my outfit?” David is not afraid to let his cockiness show. He is flashing his signature half smile, half smirk. 

“You’re proud of yourself, aren’t you? Fuck, David. How am I supposed to sit through dinner hard as a rock?”

“Well, we could skip dinner and just go home.”

“Oh no, mister. I think it would only be fair for you to be in this with me.”

“Wha…,” David gets out before Twyla came to the table to take their orders, a grilled chicken sandwich with fries for Patrick and a waffle with berries and a side of bacon and eggs for David. 

After Twyla leaves, Patrick meets David’s eyes. David feels like Patrick can see into this soul and feels the world around them disappear. 

“When we get home I am going to push up against the closest wall and press my hard cock into your ass,” Patrick says slightly above a whisper. 

David gasps and now it is his turn to open his mouth in surprise. Thankfully, no one is sitting anywhere near their table, but still to hear these words in public, David is flustered. 

“Like I said, I want you to know what it feels like to sit through dinner so hard you feel like you’ll explode at any minute. So, as I’m pressing my cock into you, you’re going to beg me to enter you. I’m going to pull down your pants and underwear. I won’t have time to get lube or a condom, I’m going inside you as is. You squeal from the pain but it also feels so good.”

Sweat begins to form at David’s hairline and he drinks some water to cool off. He also tries to regulate his breathing. He squirms in his seat as his cock stiffens in his tight jeans. 

“You’re going to want me to fuck you all night, I know how much you love me inside of you. But, unfortunately for you, I won’t be able to last because of how long I’ve had to wait. When I tell you I’m going to cum, I pull out of you, sharply. You get down on your knees in front of me. You take me in your hand. After a couple of strokes, I cum all over your beautiful mouth. You run your tongue around your lips to taste it all.”

David is shocked back into reality when their dinner plates land onto the table. 

“Thanks, Twyla. Perfect timing, I’m starving. Aren’t you, David?” Patrick asks with a devilish twinkle in his eye. 

“Twyla, can I get some more water?” David asks. His throat is very dry and his mouth feels like it’s filled with sand. 

“Sure thing, anything else?”

“No, I think we’re fine,” says Patrick. After she walks away, he turns his attention back to David. “You need to stay hydrated. Also, eat up, David, you’re going to need all your strength for later.”

“Fuck, Patrick. This is painful.”

“Isn’t it though? I love you.”

“I love you. You’re horrible.”

“I threw you a bit of change-up, didn’t I?” Patrick asks with a wink. 

__________  
They get through dinner with minimal conversation, their eyes do most of the talking. They pay the bill, leave the Cafe and get into Patrick’s car. They begin kissing, lustfully. It’s as if their mouths need each other to survive. Their lips part to allow their tongues to meet. David has never enjoyed kissing as much until Patrick. With Patrick, kissing has always been their source of connection. He can feel the intense want and hunger from Patrick. It’s almost as if Patrick wants to devour him. David is his for the taking. 

Patrick eventually pulls back, “David, we have to get home. Otherwise, we’ll be arrested for public indecency.”

“We don’t want that, do we? Hurry, Patrick, please. I need you inside me.”

“I love it when you beg,” Patrick says starting the car. 

__________

Once they park the car in front of their home, they practically run to the door. When they get inside everything happens exactly as Patrick stated. Still licking Patrick’s cum off his lips, David stands to kiss Patrick. As they continue kissing, they make their way to the couch, both of their jeans and underwear still around their ankles. The Jacket still on, of course. Patrick pushes David to sit down and then drops to his knees to take David into his mouth. 

“Yes, Patrick, fuck, yes.”

Patrick is sucking him so hard and fast, David feels dizzy. Is he sitting down? How is the room spinning? He’s been on the verge of cumming since sitting in the booth in the restaurant. It doesn’t take long until he fills Patrick’s mouth. Patrick doesn’t let up, he continues tugging and sucking, as if trying to get every last drop. 

“You want more, huh?”

“I crave you, David,” Patrick says resting his head on David’s thigh, looking up at him. 

“I’ll be ready again soon. I hope you have more left in you, too.”

“As long as you keep that jacket on…”

“That’s my plan.”

“Good! Now, let’s go to the bedroom. I bought a new toy for the birthday boy.”


	2. The Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move to the bedroom and David gets his birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TayTay4936 for the ideas! 
> 
> I tried a couple of things. Being more in Patrick's head. I also included flashbacks of their previous conversations relevant to the current situation. These are in italics. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“Oh, what kind of toy?” asks David, as Patrick begins leading him to the bedroom.

“You’ll see.”

As they walk to the bedroom they begin to take off the shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. David begins to pull Patrick’s baby blue sweater and undershirt over his head.

“How about I take off my t-shirt but leave on the jacket?”

“I’ll allow it,” says Patrick before pulling David into a deep passionate kiss.

David takes off the jacket to remove his shirt and puts the jacket back on.

“David, you’re...you’re...I can’t find the right words. Handsome, stunning, sexy...they all pale in comparison. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Patrick hangs his head as if setting his eyes on David’s body will cause his whole self to melt.

“Hey,” says David, placing his hand under Patrick’s chin to lift his head. “You do everything right.”

They kiss greedily and make their way onto the bed.

“So what did you have in mind?” asks David.

“First, I have to tie you up.”

“Okay!”

_“What are your thoughts on being tied up?”_

_“Look at you! Um...I haven’t had the best experiences with BDSM. I was once with this dominatrix and she was very aggressive. But I think I’d be willing to give it another try. I wouldn’t think that would be something you would be into.”_

_“I don’t know how far into that world I’d like to explore but I think it would be fun to try. Being with you has opened my mind to different stuff. Also,...I can’t get the thought of you tied up out of my mind.”_

_“Is that so?”_

Patrick got out their under the bed restraints. When they moved in together David was very clear that they would have a cloth headboard for their bed. They had to get creative to figure out a way to rig restraints. After some searching on the internet they were able to find ones that are secured under the bed.

David’s arms and legs are tied up and spread out toward the four corners of their luxurious king size bed. Patrick loves seeing David like this. The Jacket makes David even more hot. David looks at Patrick with a desperate smile.

“Now what?” asks David.

“Close your eyes. Bend your legs a little bit.”

Patrick opens the drawer of his bedside table and takes out David’s gift, along with a bottle of lube. In David’s current position Patrick has easier access to his ass. After covering the plug with lube he slowly insert it into David.

“Ohhh, Patrick. What a gift.”

“That’s only part of the surprise,” Patrick says with a mischievous smile and presses a button on a tiny remote control.

“What the fuck? Oh my god!” David exclaims as the butt plug inside him begins to vibrate.

“You like it?”

“Mmm...yes.”

“It has 5 different speeds.”

“5 SPEEDS! What speed is it on now?” David asks semi-concerned.

“David, this is the first speed.” Patrick gives him the are-you-serious look.

“Well, it’s pretty intense...good...but intense.”

Patrick lies on top of David to capture him in a soft kiss.

“Happy birthday, David. I love you.”

“I love you. Happy anniversary.”

_“If I would have said no to your offering to take me to dinner, do you think you would have tried to ask me out again?”_

_“Yes. Probably one more time. After 3 attempts I likely would have thought you weren’t interested.”_

_“I kind of regretted not staying with you during the lice outbreak.”_

_“I was so nervous to offer. I mean, what if you had said yes. The pressure would have been overwhelming. I probably would have blown it.”_

_“Or you could have blown me.”_

As they kiss, Patrick can feel David’s cock begin to stiffen between their bodies.

“I want you on top of me right now, Patrick.”

“As you wish.”

Although David is the one tied up, Patrick is under David's complete control. Patrick reaches for the bottle of lube to coat David’s cock. Patrick holds onto his lover’s cock as he positions himself over David’s lap. Gently, he guides David into his awaiting ass.

“Mmmm...ohhhh...I feel the vibration through your cock. That feels so good.”

“Take it to the next level.”

“Gladly.”

Patrick presses the #2 button on the remote. David begins moaning and tossing his head side to side. On top of David like this allows Patrick to take in the sight before him. He runs his hands over David’s chest underneath The Jacket. David’s well maintained, olive-toned skin is so smooth and flawless. Patrick leans down to kiss David’s chest, then neck, and finally meets his lips. David purrs and whines during the kiss. He begins to strain against his restraints.

“Aww, David, what’s wrong?” Patrick asks against David’s lips.

“Why must you torture me so?”

“You love it.”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Patrick sits back up, leaning back slightly to place his hands behind him on David’s thighs. He begins to fuck David’s cock at a satisfying pace.

“Oh, Patrick! This is incredible.”

“Mmm...I want you to fill me with your cum.”

“Fuck. You are so hot.”

David begins swiftly thrusting his hips upward to pound Patrick. Patrick sits up and begins to stroke his cock. When David fucks him like this, he is overcome with emotions. He feels grateful, loved, and alive. Being fucked like this also makes him cum quickly.

“David, you’re going to make me cum. Don’t stop. Please, fuck me, fuck me, fuuucccckkkk,” Patrick gets out as he cums on David’s torso.

“Yes, honey.”

_“I’m not sure which of us is more addicted to honey.”_

_“What are you talking about, David?”_

_“You know, Mariah Carey’s Honey. It’s about cum.”_

_“What!?!”_

_“She says ‘It’s just like honey when your love comes over me...Every night I can hardly wait for another taste of honey’. Yeah, she’s totally talking about cum.”_

Patrick runs his fingers over David’s chest and stomach to collect his _honey._ David is licking his lips in anticipation. He opens his mouth and Patrick inserts his fingers inside. David moans as he sucks on Patrick’s fingers. Watching David delight in this pleasure is almost enough to make Patrick cum again.

“You love my cum, don’t you?”

“I’ve got a dependency.”

Patrick leans down for a sloppy kiss. Tasting himself in David’s mouth is sex. He knows they are equally addicted to honey. They both try their best to devour each other.

“Are you ready for the next level?” Patrick asks and receives a confirming nod from David. He presses the #3.

“FUCK!!!! Mmmm...ahhhhhh...oh my god, I’m going to cum, cum so hard, cum inside you. Ohhhhhhh!”

Patrick feels David tense up at the moment of orgasm. His ass is awash with David’s load. After the release, David’s whole body relaxes.

“Would you like me to turn it off?”

“Please. Can I be untied, as well?”

“Since you asked nicely.”

Patrick hits the off button on the remote and moves to each corner to undo David’s restraints. Once his arms are free, David pulls Patrick down to engage him in a kiss, while running his hands up and down his back. Patrick loves how much David needs to touch him. One of the many reasons that Patrick loves to tie up David is because his touches are so hungry once he’s allowed.

“Would you like to take off your jacket now?”

“I think it’s served its purpose.” David says sitting up to take off The Jacket.

“You know we would have had sex tonight anyway.”

“Yes, but, I thought you would find this addition particularly appealing.”

“You were not wrong.” Patrick smiles while kissing David. “My gift seemed to go over well...wait, David, do you want me to take it out?”

“Your gift is much appreciated. Yes, you can take it out now.”

Patrick continues to kiss David while reaching his hand down past David’s soft dick to slowly extract the plug from his hole. David yelps and then giggles as it comes out. Once it’s removed, they turn on their sides to face each other. David begins to trace his fingers around Patrick’s face.

“David, I love you. I’m so thankful for this year we have had together. I’m happy that you are mine and I am yours.”

“Could you be any more adorable? I love you. Being with you is a dream from which I hope to never wake.”

Patrick gives him that smile that speaks of hope, gratitude, and love. Pure and true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going across the pond tomorrow for a week and a half. I wanted to leave you all with this before I go. 
> 
> Also, check out the first episode of the Capsule 98 podcast (I found it on YouTube) to hear Dan talk about his Honey theory. 
> 
> As I've mentioned I'm obsessed with Dan and have listened to/watched almost every interview he has done (maybe more than once). 
> 
> Love, call_me_tina_b/howami40 on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> What toy would Patrick have bought? Would love your thoughts. Maybe I'll write something else centered around the toy. ;)


End file.
